Capcom VS. SNK 2
Summary Capcom VS SNK 2 is the continuation of the crossover with the TFGs from Capcom and SNK/Playmore as the characters from both companies face off. Story Another martial arts tournament is being held across the world as over 45 characters face each other in teams of 1,2 or 3 as they make it to the finals on Osaka, Japan. But what the fighters will realize that there is something sinister working behind the scenes. Game Modes Arcade Mode There are 3 arcade modes. Ratio Mode: you can choose from 1 to 3 characters and divide 4 points between your characters and fight against your opponents. 3-on-3 Mode: Similar to the Marvel VS. Capcom series of games, choose a team of 3 characters and defeat your opponents. Single Mode: Choose one character in a classic style of fighting and defeat your opponents. VS. Mode Face either a friend or CPU and face opponents in this mode. Survival Mode Face all the characters in the game with just one health meter in this mode. Training Mode Test your skills and improve yourself in this mode. Color Edit Mode Customize the color of each fighter in this mode. Option Mode Customize the game and the controller in this mode. Groove Edit Mode An unlockable mode. But you can make your very own groove and have unique systems and other abilities. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I had this game for the Gamecube, and I have to say (and I will say on my Johnny's Top 10 Gamecube Games page) it's one of the better crossover games I have played. Graphics I like how the graphics are a blend of 2-D and 3-D (the character sprites are in 2-D whereas the backgrounds are in a semi 2-D/3-D environment). Though the backgrounds are quite good and I really like how the fighters are in sometimes bizarre environments (such as in Aomori, Japan where the fighters fight during a Japanese balloon festival and in Nairobi, Kenya the fighters are in a Off-Road race in the desert and in Shanghai, China the fighters are on a rotating platform) but some of the character sprites in the game are re-used from previous fighting games, even some of the SNK fighters that were in the original Capcom VS. SNK are also re-used. So, the game loses some grade points in that field. But all-n-all, the graphics in this game are very well done. 'Grade: '''B Music The sopundtrack in this game is very well played out and orchestrated (well, in a matter of speaking). Anyway, the game has a good mixture of techno music as well as a good selection of classical tracks from old Capcom and SNK/Playmore TFGs, and they are just a joy to listen to. Of course, you can just listen to them in the option mode as well. '''Grade: '''A Sound/Voice The sounds in this game are also done quite well. Though, some ound effects are re-used from previous games, but the background sounds like the double decker bus in London and the dirt trucks in Nairobi. The voices are also a bit mixed, though most are in Japanese but some fighters such as Guile and Terry Bogard speak in (broken) English. '''Grade: '''A- Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is definitely this game's bread & butter. If you are familiar with ''Street Fighter, you will pick this game up very quickly. But there's a catch (or 6 of them), there are 6 grooves that you can choose from and have a profound effect on how you play the game as it has it's own set of abilities such as blocking in the air, parrying and quick fall recovery. The controls are also very good. Unlike in the Gamecube version however which allows you to choose style of controls and using special moves and super combos, and compared to Street Fighter 4, they're a bit more tighter and some of the special moves are a bit more difficult to perform. '''Grade: '''A Replay Value The game has a good number of extra content that you can unlock. There's the overpowered versions of Akuma and Rugal Bernstein as well as a special boss mode and even cheats where it'll make you invincible or have an eternally full groove gauge. '''Grade: '''A+ Final Thoughts Everything about this game is quite good. But what I really like about it is that in my humble opinion is that it is one and probably only crossover that actually makes sense. Because a lot of Capcom's and SNK/Playmore's TFGs play so similarly to each other, unlike Tekken which is a completely different style of gameplay to Street Fighter. So, I would recommend this game to the most dedicated of TFG fans. '''Overall Grade: '''A-